


Close to You

by thevirgins



Series: The Reddie Confession Tapes [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Clown, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Reddie, aka mike has parents, bev lives with her aunt though, don't worry it's happy stephen king gave us the ultimate angst already, like the book but with the movie's timeline, no one dies woohoO, only weed my friends, richie's parents aren't abusive, very brief benverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirgins/pseuds/thevirgins
Summary: Beverly gets tired of Richie and Eddie's shit and decides to make a game of it to entertain herself. Things go exactly as she planned.lol beverly plays the song "(they long to be) close to you" by the carpenters whenever richie and eddie are obliviously gay





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> richie quotes the "what's up fuckers" vine a lot even though this is set in the nineties just go with it shhh
> 
> also if you don't know the iconicically (that's not a word but it is now) sappy song, please listen to it. it's pretty! cheesy but pretty and that's why bev chooses it.
> 
> pov is bev's until the end it becomes more omniscient
> 
> lots of bev love! she's my bi queen, and they all love her, and i love her
> 
> lots of reddie cliches 
> 
> note: here i emerge with a new fic after over a month. i wrote this in about 6 hours total? zoo wee mama. also i wrote this instead of finishing two WIPs i've had for weeks lmao

Beverly sprinted the final hundred feet to the Denbrough's with Bill and Mike hot on her heels. The drizzle from five minutes ago had evolved into what could only be described as a torrential downpour. Heaving, she collapsed underneath the shelter of BIll's porch, barely registering the thuds of her friends copying her over the sound of the water. She greedily gulped at the air as Ben and Stan finally made it to the porch, quickly joining the dog pile of the other Losers. 

They were supposed to hang out at the quarry all day, smoking weed and enjoying one of their last summer afternoons, when the rain started. They were supposed to be warm and relaxed. They were not. Rather, Beverly was freezing her tits off, to put it bluntly. She began laughing quietly, barely a shake passing through her body. The shakes grew into convulsions as Bill and the others started laughing, too.  

With one final gasp of air, Bill pulled himself up to the door, ushering them all into shelter. He then went to the kitchen for snacks. Beverly lead the march straight back to Bill's room, stopping at the linen closet for heaps of towels and blankets. They dried themselves off while smiling quietly, the humor of their situation still in the air. Beverly plopped herself on Bill's bed with the grace of one Sonia Kaspbrak, reaching into her jacket to retrieve the small, portable stereo she'd brought to the quarry. She smiled when it turned on, still functional. 

Bill walked back into the room and dropped a large assortment of chips on the bed before glancing around. Beverly noticed his eyebrows furrow before he asked, "Wuh-where are R-Richie and Eddie?".

Ben grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and replied, "They were behind us... Maybe Eddie had an asthma attack or something?". He raised another bag with his hand, looking questioningly at Beverly. 

She happily accepted and caught the chips after he threw them. "Or maybe they're fucking." She received varying looks of disgust. "I'm just saying... it'd be nice for them to get their shit together." Now, she received resigned half-shrugs and nods. She opened her chips and dug in. 

Mike and Bill came to lounge by her on the bed while Stan and Ben found spots on the floor. They waited a few moments in silence before Stan piped up.

"You don't think... I mean... they're okay, right?"

"Stan, we live in  _Derry_. They're  _fine_. Ben's probably right," Beverly retorted. "Henry Bowers isn't even here anymore. They took that sack of shit down to Juniper Hills a week ago for skinning Ms. Myer's cats."

Somewhat comforted, they settled back into another uneasy silence. 

After five agonizing minutes, they heard the unmistakable sounds of their two missing friends' arrival, including, but not limited to, Richie yelling " _What's up, Fuckers?"_ , Eddie groaning and hitting him, and Richie pretending to cry. 

Beverly shared looks with each of her boys in the bedroom: a meaningful one with Ben and Bill, an " _awww"_   one accompanied with a hand over her heart with Mike, and a completely fucking done one with Stan.

The two entered the room in even worse condition than the others had been in. Stan jumped up to give them towels, chastising them for dripping all over Bill's floors. Richie simply rolled his eyes while Eddie hastily apologized to Bill (who waved him off). 

Beverly didn't miss the way Richie's nostrils flared while Eddie flagellated to Bill. 

"The fuck happened to you two?" she drilled, easily catching their attention. 

Eddie's eyes widened while his cheeks reddened. Richie shook out his hair like a dog (earning a shriek from Eddie) before addressing her. 

"Well, Miss Marsh, Spagheds here forgot his inhaler at the quarry. And I,  _ever_ the gentleman, went with him to retrieve it! He might have drowned had I not, so I should really be seeing some more people bowing at my feet and kissing my shoes in thanks." Richie grinned. Eddie hit. 

Beverly smiled. 

Suddenly, she remembered the stereo still in her lap, simultaneously recalling an evil little plan she'd concocted a few days ago after a drunk Richie serenaded Eddie at karaoke, much to the latter's intense embarrassment and secret joy. 

She looked up again at the two's new string of bickering. 

"How can you see anything, idiot?" 

"The trick is, Eds, my dear, I can't." 

Eddie scoffed. "Give me your glasses, dipshit." 

Richie happily transferred his wet glasses to Eddie's outstretched hand, watching the shorter boy furiously dry them off with his towel. 

Beverly looked back down at the stereo, making sure the right tape was in place. She unconsciously registered the other Losers were also watching the Eddie and Richie Comedy Hour. 

Soon enough, Eddie deemed his work complete. But instead of simply handing back the glasses to Richie, he leaned up on his tiptoes to put them back on the taller's face himself. Beverly saw the instant Richie realized how close the two were and had to stifle a loud guffaw at his gawkiness. 

While time seemed to pause for the two of them, Beverly hit play. 

_Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you._

Time really paused at this. 

Eddie and Richie were trapped in some other world, staring wide-eyed at each other, Eddie's hands still loosely touching Richie's face, blushes threatening to kill them of heat stroke. The other Losers were either staring at them or at Beverly. 

Then, as soon as the percussion kicked in, the world started turning again. 

Eddie drew his hands back as if he'd been burned, jumping away as though Richie was a leper.

Richie coughed. Hard. And for a really awkwardly long time. Long enough that Mike got up to hit his back. 

Beverly stopped the song, awestruck by the chaos she had just singlehandedly caused. It felt good. She could see Stan's shoulders silently shaking in the corner of the room.  _Good to know I'm not the only one having the absolute time of my fucking life._  

After a few spectacularly awkward minutes, they settled back into the usual dynamics. While they were watching a movie, Beverly saw Richie casually (not casually  _at all_ _)_ put his arm around Eddie. Eddie turned red before inching just a literal inch closer to Richie. 

Beverly counted that a win. 

* * *

A few weeks later, the Losers were already facing their junior year. Beverly shared most of her classes with Eddie and Richie, so she had prime viewing of their somewhat depressing obliviousness. Because of their American History teacher Mr. Johnson's "random seating" arrangement, Beverly was stuck in the corner as her boys sat together on the other side of the room. Ironically (think Alanis Morissette's definition of irony), Richie sat in front of Eddie, completely blocking his view of the board and leading to a lot of heated whisper-yelling.

Beverly idly watched the two intermittently pass notes back and forth. She would have felt a pang of exclusion (and she sometimes did), but she was too focused on her mission to get them together. She was ripped from her reverie when they suddenly turned directly to her, matching grins on their faces. She blushed, thinking they'd caught her, but their excited smiles morphed her shame into confusion. 

Having obviously picked up on her cluelessness, the two headed over to her. 

"Howdy, Pardner." Richie pulled up two chairs from the back of the room, loudly dragging them to Beverly's desk. He swung one around and straddled it while Eddie carefully perched on the other. 

"What?" Beverly asked.

Eddie gave Richie a goodnatured shove with a smirk, a reaction that made a blinding smile bloom on Richie's face. "He means 'hello, partner of ours.'"

At her blank look, Richie snorted. "Were you even pretending to listen to Dick McPenis Johnson? We have a group project. Three members, exacto. It's like a kiss from Heaven. Hell, maybe even a blowjob from Heaven." 

Eddie shoved him slightly less goodnaturedly, but he was hiding a smile. He then looked to Beverly. "I mean, unless you have two  _other_ friends in this class we don't know about." 

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck off." Smiling, she added, "We'll be a real Dream Team." 

That Friday evening, she picked up Eddie from his house to go over to Richie's to work on the project. Her aunt let her borrow her "hippie van," as Beverly lovingly called it, on the weekends. Even from the street she could hear the shrill voice of Sonia Kaspbrak, no doubt fussing over Eddie again. Beverly felt anger flare up in her. It didn't feel right that she'd escaped her fuckwad of a dad but Eddie was still stuck with the She-Devil incarnate. 

She was pulled from her thoughts on how exactly she could get away with murdering Mrs. Kaspbrak when Eddie suddenly flung the passenger door open and climbed in with a huff. She silently watched him throw his backpack unceremoniously in the back. He took a deep breath. She reached over a hand, gently placing it on his shoulder. 

"You holding up, Eddie?"

"Two more years. Two more, and I'm fucking gone." 

She nodded, retrieved her hand, and started the car. 

After about five minutes, they pulled up to the Tozier residence.  _Casa del Tozier_ , as Richie liked to call it. Richie slammed the door open as soon as they pulled up, having heard the monstrous vehicle immediately. 

"What's up, fuckers?" He theatrically threw his arms into the air before running down to the street to meet them. 

Beverly heard Eddie curse under her breath, but she also saw the way his eyes were glued to Richie's approaching figure. Beverly thought about playing the tape right then and there, but then only Eddie would have heard it. Instead, she got out and climbed into the back to retrieve their backpacks. Eddie hopped out the passenger side to face an upset Richie. 

"Eds! I was gonna open the door for you!" Richie pouted. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "You can hold the front door, then." 

Richie grinned, wrapping an arm around Eddie to ruffle his hair before gleefully setting off for his house. Beverly cursed at them for leaving her with the backpacks. Eddie quickly escaped Richie's grasp to apologize and carry his own. She simply smiled and rolled her eyes. 

They gave Richie's mom a brief greeting before heading back to his room, Beverly inwardly and Eddie outwardly sighing about the mess. However, that was the extent of his complaints. He didn't even comment on the multitude of crumbs on Richie's bed. Beverly was dumbfounded. 

She dusted off the sheets and gave Eddie a  _look_ while Richie put on a record. 

He appeared confused for a moment before simply stating, "I guess I've gotten used to Richie's mess? I mean, I still don't like mess... but Richie's mess isn't  _terrible_." 

Beverly begged to differ but simply nodded, a different understanding dawning on her.

They spent half an hour trying to decide just what topic to even do the project on. It was supposed to be a research paper on a major social movement in American History. How hard could it be to find something? Evidently,  _very_.  Finally:

"What about... gay pride?" Eddie quietly asked. 

Richie and Beverly beamed at him, the former even giving him a loud kiss on the cheek, earning a hasty wipe against red skin and an emphatic _"Richie!"._  

So they set to work. Three queer kids writing a paper about gay pride in the mid-nineties in a conservative small town. Beverly laughed at the absurdity of it.

Beverly called Ben and asked him to go to the library for them since he had a membership there. He showed up within thirty minutes with a handful of books on pride, gratefully accepting Beverly's peck on his cheek and Richie and Eddie's hugs. Ben said he would've stayed and helped them, but he had a shift at the library soon. After he left, they sat back down on the floor to inspect their new treasures. 

Beverly stealthily brought the stereo out of her bag and put it behind her. 

About ten minutes later, she glanced up from the book she was currently scanning to witness Eddie and Richie both finish their first choices at the same time. Without realizing, they then reached for the same book. Beverly knew what would happen seconds before it did, because  _why wouldn't this happen_. 

Eddie accidentally grabbed Richie's hand, which already had a grasp on the book. He let out an odd noise that sounded like a dying cat. 

_Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you._  

It worked just as it had the first time. They both paused in sheer gay horror before Richie devolved into hacking coughs and Eddie snapped his hand back in an millisecond. Beverly couldn't help it this time. She managed to pause the tape again before she fell into hysterics, laughing until she started crying. 

Once she finally came to, Eddie was glaring at her murderously while Richie caught his breath and resolutely focused on anything in the room but Eddie. 

"Sorry, guys, accidentally leaned on my stereo." 

* * *

The following night, Mike was hosting a sleepover at his farm. 

They'd decided to sneak out into the woods to smoke the joints Beverly had rolled for the occasion. They had a good weed system. The boys chipped in money the week before a big sleepover, and Beverly bought and rolled it for them. She didn't have to pay a cent. 

"My, my, my, Miss Marsh. You've really outdone yo _foine_ self heah," Richie complimented after his first hit. He then handed it off to Eddie. 

Even after finding out his asthma and illnesses were all toxic lies and that he actually just had a panic disorder, Eddie still hesitated around smoking. 

Richie leaned over to whisper in his ear. Beverly caught something that sounded like " _remember, it's a_ _'fuck you' to your mom."_ Eddie smiled and took an impressive hit, not coughing once. Beverly was so proud. 

And so they passed the joint around until it was dead. Beverly pulled out a second one, but only Richie joined her in smoking it. The others, who smoked weed far less often, were taking a break. Beverly found herself watching the way Eddie absentmindedly stared at Richie. She saw the way Eddie's eyes followed the joint to Richie's lips, the way he swallowed when Richie inhaled, and the way he pinked when Richie exhaled and smiled. The sheer love and admiration written across his face made her tear up. Or maybe the weed made her tear up.

Probably both.

After finishing the second joint, they all laid down on the blankets Mike brought and looked up to the stars. Beverly happened to end up next to Eddie, who had Richie on his other side. She was holding Eddie and Mike's hands. The weight was comforting and warm. And, when she resituated herself, she saw Eddie was holding Richie's hand, too. She felt immeasurably connected to them all, and quickly made sure they were all holding hands so they'd form a chain. 

"I fucking love you, guys."

"We luh-love you, too, Bev." Bill.

"So much." Stan.

"You don't even know." Mike.

"You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest, best, most beautiful girl in all the world, Bev." Ben.

"Fuck, you guys're making me cry. I love you, Bev." Eddie. 

"Okay, yes, we all love Bev, we get it. But look at those five stars right there! It looks like a fucking cock."  _Richie._

Six _beep-beep's_  were promptly delivered. 

In response, Richie rolled on his side and started mercilessly tickling Eddie.

"RICH-hie-hie-hie!" Eddie screamed, tears springing to his eyes and laughter bubbling from his chest. "Stah-hah-hah-hop!" 

"Never, Eds!" 

Richie was now on top of Eddie, fingers digging into the latter's sides without rest. 

_That's pretty gay._ Suddenly, Beverly remembered a game she'd been playing for a couple weeks now. Her stereo forgotten at Mike's house, she was forced to improvise. She inhaled deeply.

"WHY DO BIRDS SUDDENLY APPEAR EVERY TIME YOU ARE NEAR? JUST LIKE ME, THEY LONG TO BE-" Mike, Bill, Ben, and Stan joined in. "-CLOSE TO YOOOOOOU." They promptly dissolved into fits of laughter, forgetting why they were even singing. 

Had Beverly not been monumentally stoned, she might have noticed the dopey smiles Eddie and Richie were giving each other as Richie settled on his back and laced his fingers through Eddie's again.

* * *

A few days later, Mr. Johnson asked Eddie to stay behind after school. Richie and Beverly shared apprehensive looks before walking out the door and waiting outside. Richie was clearly freaking out.

"What if it's about the paper?"

"Rich, why wouldn't Mr. Johnson have told us to also stay back then?"

"Yeah, but, but, what if... I mean Eds is kind of... obviously not straight. What if DMPJ fucks with him because of that?"

"DMPJ?"

"Dick McPenis Johnson."

"Ah." 

Just then, the classroom door swung open to reveal a decidedly not upset Eddie. In fact, his smile seemed ready to split his cheeks open. He was bouncing from one foot to another and shot off down the hall, forcing them to follow.

"Eds, what'd he want?"

"It was about the project. He wanted to congratulate us for being brave enough to speak up for what we believe in. Except, I think he's scared of you two for some reason? That's why he only had me stay back. But also..."

"Eddie, that's amazing!" Beverly gave him a quick hug that he eagerly returned. 

"But  _what_ , Spaghetti Man?" 

Eddie glanced around them, his excited energy never leaving him. Deeming the coast clear, he beckoned them closer, visibly vibrating. "He's gay. Mr. Johnson. He told me! He told me he didn't want to assume anything but he said I could talk to him about anything I needed to because he knows how hard it is to live and especially to grow up gay in our world and it was incredible! And he-"

Eddie continued his thrilled rant for about three more minutes, but Beverly mostly tuned him out. She was beyond excited and happy, for Eddie especially, but the look on Richard Tozier's face completely held her attention. 

She had never, in the four years she'd known him, seen Richie this utterly enraptured with anything, even when he was high. He was completely silent, awestruck at the unabashed joy radiating from Eddie. The smile on his face rivaled Eddie's. He looked like he was a man dying of thirst who just spotted water.  _In a way, he is dying of thirst_. 

She found herself inching closer to Richie's ear, Eddie too enveloped in his emotions to notice. 

She whispered in his ear: "Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be close to you." 

His lovestruck face turned a deep red. She heard him audibly gulp. 

"You're staring, love," she whispered again before backing away to appreciate her handiwork. Richie was completely out of commission. 

"-so basically this is the best day of my  _entire_ life, and Richie, you're never allowed to call Mr. Johnson DMPJ ever again. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Got it, Eds." Richie quickly shook himself out of the funk Beverly put him in, slapping a shit-eating grin on his face. "I'm real happy for you, Eds. Truly." He stepped forward to pull Eddie into a tight hug, one which was gratefully received and enthusiastically returned. 

"Honestly, I'm too happy to even give you shit about the nickname." 

Richie looked helplessly at Beverly. 

The three walked back to Eddie's, as his house was the closest. Sonia wanted Eddie home to clean his room or some bullshit, but Eddie seemed determined not to let her dull his happiness. Beverly was _so_ proud of him. Eddie waved bye to the two of them before disappearing behind his hulk of a mother, who glared disapprovingly until they rounded the corner. Beverly and Richie walked a few moments in silence.

"Got a smoke, Bev?" 

"Course I do, Rich." 

She fished out her Winstons and handed one to him before taking another for herself. Pulling out her lighter, she lit Richie's and then hers. They continued walking, kicking rocks every once in a while.

Richie inhaled deeply, slowly blowing the smoke out. "I think I'm in love with him, Bev."

_Holy shit._  "Oh, was that what that was?." 

Richie snorted, blowing out more smoke. He brought his free hand up and rubbed his face in frustration. "Fuck. What the fuck do I do?"

She thought for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much and so on. I'm sure it's the same for when a man loves another man." 

He gently shoved against her with his shoulder. "Oh, fuck off." 

Beverly stopped walking and turned to face Richie eye-to-eye. "When do you see him next?"

"Probably tonight. I usually climb through his window," Richie replied entirely too nonchalantly, as if this wasn't overwhelmingly adorable and gay. 

"Okay, we are definitely discussing  _that_ later, but it's not important now. What's important is you gotta tell him."

Richie laughed, "Bev, that is  _not_ happening. He'd... shit... he'd hate me. It'd ruin our friendship, and he'd resent me for it."

_The fuck? How could he not realize Eddie feels the exact same?_ "How could you possibly know? What if, and I'm dead serious, what if  _he likes you back?_ _"_

He laughed again. Painfully. "He could have any guy he wants. Someone who doesn't annoy the fuck outta him. Did you see how fucking _happy_ he was earlier? I've never made him that happy. _Ever_. He'd never see me as more than a friend. Hell, he told me he had a crush on Bill freshman year." 

"That was two years again. Things change, Rich. Plus, we've all had crushes on Bill." She paused, pulling a drag off her cig. "And either you're lying or plain stupid when you say you've never made him that happy. Remember his sixteenth? You planned that whole fucking thing for him, and he  _loved it._ He didn't stop talking about how thoughtful you are for three damn weeks." This was true. Eddie had talked Beverly's ears off about how much effort Richie put into it, and how he knew exactly what Eddie liked, and how he was the best friend he could ask for, and it basically all translated to _"_ _I'm so in love with Richie, and he's so in love with me, but I don't realize that because I'm a stupid idiot. A smart, beautiful idiot."_  

"Can we just... drop it, please? I know I brought it up, but I feel like I'm gonna puke."

Beverly shrugged and exhaled. They'd reached her aunt's house. She leaned up, giving Richie a kiss on the cheek and a pitying look, before snuffing her cigarette with her shoe and heading up to her house. 

* * *

That weekend, they found themselves at Stan's house for movie night. Beverly sat on the couch between Ben and Eddie, the latter clearly not paying attention to the screen, his eyes constantly flickering over to the corner of the room.

Richie was being an emo goober in the corner, strumming on his guitar to Stan's annoyance. 

"Richie, we're trying to watch  _Jurassic Park_. Could you maybe, for me, please  _shut the fuck up_ _?"_

Richie scowled but put down the guitar. After the movie ended, he picked it up again as the others argued over the next movie. Probably to bother Stan, Richie got up and stood directly in front of the TV. He cleared his throat, and began playing. The Losers quieted, giving Richie the audience he clearly wanted. 

He wasn't bad. He was pretty good, actually. At least, Beverly thought so. She didn't recognize the song, but it sounded sad. Realizing he was playing his emotions made Beverly roll her eyes.  _This fucking goober!_

She looked to her right to find Eddie enthralled in Richie's playing. His eyes were gleaming, a small smile playing at his lips. He looked so genuinely proud of Richie, and it tore at Beverly's heart. She leaned in closer, right next to his ear.

"Why do birds suddenly appear every t-"

Her whispered song ended abruptly when Eddie slapped his hand over her mouth. Richie stopped playing at the noise, and the other Losers stared at them. Eddie quickly withdrew his hand with a blush before standing and pulling Beverly up with him. 

Addressing Richie, Eddie said "That was really good, Rich, but I-uh... gotta fix Bev's lipstick because it's really bothering me?"

The last statement was obviously not meant to be a question, but no one ever said Eddie was good at lying. Richie colored at his compliment. Eddie hastily dragged Beverly out of the living room and down the hall to the bathroom. Pushing her in, he locked the door behind the two of them.

"What the fuck, Bev?"

"What the fuck to you, Eddie? What was that all about?"

Eddie blushed, dropping his gaze to the ground and toeing a bobby pin on the floor. "Okay, so I'm not the best at subtlety! Sue me!" 

Beverly waited patiently for him to speak again, already guessing at what this outburst was about. 

"It's just... you keep doing that fucking thing..." He rubbed a hand through his hair in embarrassment. 

"What, the song?" She was fucking with him now, and he knew it.

" _Yes_ , the... song."

"I like that song. Do you not?"

"No, it's not..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Beverly smiled encouragingly at him. He narrowed his eyes at this. "You already know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

"That I lo-... how I feel about Richie," he whispered as though fearful of eavesdroppers. 

Beverly inwardly cheered, a shit-eating grin spreading across her mouth. "Bingo. Eddie, look. The boy looks at you like you hung the damn moon. You have nothing to be embarrassed about." She reached out, placing her fingers under his chin to make him look at her. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears, his lips quivering. 

He sniffled. "I'm so scared that I'm gonna fuck up our friendship. What if he gets weirded out, and he stops talking to me? Who else is gonna climb through my window at two in the morning on a school night when my mom's being a piece of shit? I can't... Bev, I can't lose that."

Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she pulled him into a warm embrace, smoothing down his hair in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. She could feel him shake as he cried, and it broke her heart. "You couldn't get rid of him if you tried, Eddie."

Eddie snorted at this. Beverly heard footsteps outside the door. "Richie's probably the most important person in my life, Bev." The footsteps stopped at the same moment Beverly's heart stopped. A second later, a tentative knock came from the door. 

"Um... Bev, I think you forgot your lipstick?" Richie called out.  

* * *

Two weeks later homecoming rolled around. The football team had won the game the night before, so the school gym was filled with thrilled jocks and cheerleaders. Not the most inviting scene. The Losers sat at a table in the corner, quietly judging everyone's outfits. 

"That hot pink is absolutely garish on Greta. She should've gotten it in like a deep green or something else," Mike commented. He didn't have a date. None of them did.

They'd decided to go as one large group instead of pairing off or finding new friends. It was actually Eddie's idea, much to Richie's chagrin. Before they'd agreed on the plan, Richie told Beverly he was planning to ask Eddie to go as his date. She had been so excited for him and couldn't help but feel a bit put-out by Eddie's idea. 

She stood up with a huff. "I'm gonna get a drink, anyone wanna come with?" Richie made to get up, but her pointed glower stopped him. He sat back down, heat rising on his neck. Eddie's soda was still full. She ended up going with Mike. A few minutes later, Bill, Stan, and Ben decided to hit the dance floor after taking shots from Bill's flask. This left Richie and Eddie alone. 

Things had been slightly awkward since that night at Stan's. They found themselves stuttering around each other far more often than usual. Beverly was sick of it, a fact she'd made individually clear to both boys. They were both sick of it as well, but neither knew how to bridge the awkwardness. There hung a new tension in the air, as if something was waiting to snap. 

They sat, fiddling with the tablecloth, for a minute before Richie swore and stood up, holding a shaking hand out to Eddie.

"Dance me."

Eddie blinked up at him. "Excuse me?"

Richie blushed and swore again, rubbing his other hand over his face. "Fuck, I mean, dance  _with_ me. Please." 

He looked so sincere that Eddie couldn't help but swoon. Never breaking eye contact with Richie, Eddie quietly got out of his chair and placed his hand in Richie's. He may have looked the picture of suave from the outside, but his heart felt like it was doing the macarena while his brain drank gasoline and snorted cocaine. Richie's hand was sweaty. Or maybe Eddie's hand was sweaty? Neither was sure, so neither commented on the dampness.  

Richie awkwardly kept their hands in an upright position as he led them to the dance floor, so they kind of looked like two waiters holding out serving plates on top of each other. Eddie's heart was beating too fast for him to care or even notice. Once they made it to a clearing that wasn't so in the open they'd get harassed, they released each other's hands and just sort of... stood there.

"I'm not totally sure what to do now? Never thought I'd get this far and all..." Richie shyly admitted. 

Eddie snorted. Really loudly. He began laughing so hard, he had to bend over. After taking a second to realize Eddie wasn't laughing  _at_ him, Richie broke down, too. They eventually sobered up.

Wiping away tears, Eddie said, "God, we're such fucking losers." He laughed again. 

"There is a reason that's the title of our group, Edwin."

"Oh,  _God,_ do not call me Edwin. That's horrid!"

"Worse than Eddie Spaghetti?"

"Way worse." Eddie laughed before catching the way Richie was looking at him. He cleared his throat. "Should-uh... should we dance now?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." 

Eddie tentatively grabbed Richie's hand, putting it around his waist before placing his own hand on Richie's shoulder. He then took Richie's other hand. He managed to ignore his raging blush by focusing on Richie's matching one. They looked at each other and began to sway (somewhat) to the music. 

After a few minutes, they loosened up. Hell, they were having a blast. "Don't Dream It's Over" faded away. They had drifted closer, Eddie leaning against Richie's shoulder, the latter resting on Eddie's head, matching smiles on their faces. Eddie felt Richie swallow. 

"Hey, Eds-" Richie whispered, only to be interrupted by a new song. 

The two of them instantly recognized it and froze. The one Beverly had plagued them with. They remained silent as the piano introduced the lyrics.

_Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you._

"Eds." Eddie slowly lifted his head off Richie to look up at him. 

"Yeah, Rich?"

_Why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be close to you._

"You're the most important person in the world to me, too. You know that?" Eddie gulped. "I need you to know that, Eds."

_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true.  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue._

"You heard that?"

"Completely by accident. But it... made me happier than I've been in the longest time."

"Oh. Um. Good."

They danced in silence for a while, eyes never leaving each other's faces.

_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

"Fuck, Eds, you don't deserve my bullshit-"

"Richie, shut up."

_On the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true,  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue._

"I don't want anything _but_ your bullshit, you piece of shit."

"Eddie... You mean that?" 

Eddie bit his lip and nodded. Richie'e eyes followed the movement and melted. Eddie sharply inhaled as Richie leaned down.

_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you._  
_Just like me, they long to be close to you._  

Richie took a deep breath before closing the distance. His lips met Eddie's, and they tasted like strawberry.  _He loves his Lipsmackers_. The gentle warmth and pressure tingled in just the right way. Richie pulled away after a moment, the kiss giving him the confidence to keep speaking. However, Eddie had other plans. He pulled Richie back down and kissed him again, bringing his hands up around the back of Richie's neck. Richie groaned at the way Eddie took control and slipped his arms around Eddie's waist to draw him even closer. Eddie licked the seam of his lips, and Richie gladly opened up for him. 

_Ah, close to you._  
_Ah, close to you._  
_Ah, close to you._  
_Ah, close to you._

Eddie loosened his grip on Richie's neck, pulling away just enough to separate their mouths. They spent a couple moments with their foreheads and noses touching. Richie was pretty sure Eddie was the most beautiful thing in the world, with his red cheeks, sparkling eyes, and kiss-bitten lips. So he decided to tell him.

"You're beautiful, Eds."

Eddie's eyes widened almost comically. Richie could feel the heat coming off of him. But how could he not have told Eddie the truth? Speaking of, there were some things that needed to be said.

"Eddie, listen..." He was silent for a minute.

"Is that it?" Eddie smiled.

"Shut up, asshole." He laughed, reveling in the way he could feel Eddie's breath against his lips. "I fucking love you so much."

"Oh." Eddie was silent. Richie saw tears gathering in his eyes. 

Richie quickly backpedaled, "Shit, I'm sorry, I know that's really heavy and,  _fuck_ , I shouldn't have said-"

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie's neck again and kissed him to shut him up. 

"I love you, too, you fucker. Don't take that shit back. I'm just happy, you goober." Eddie grinned up at him.

Richie laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss, mentally making sure to thank Bev at some point.

* * *

A few months later, the Losers were all gathered at Richie's for their Christmas party. Eddie and Richie were currently snuggled on the couch and making goo-goo eyes at each other, as per usual. Beverly snorted and sat next to Ben on the floor, happily listening to him talk about a building he saw in Augusta over Thanksgiving. She couldn't help the smile that Ben so often brought out of her. 

Fully focused on the boy in front of her, she didn't see Richie and Eddie mischievously smile at each other and creep up behind her. Suddenly she felt two pairs of lips next to her ears.

"Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near?" 

The couple dissolved into giggles as Beverly turned a color to rival her hair. Poor Ben just looked confused. 

_She was going to murder them_.  


	2. fun epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun epilogue

eddie and richie get married and so do ben and beverly and stan and bill and mike all love each other and they all live in one big house together and never forget each other or leave each other and they all die at the exact same time when they're really old so nobody's sad

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading  
> i'm sorry if it was terrible i wrote most of it after midnight and tried to salvage it in the light of day
> 
> sorry it got so grossly sappy at the end lmfao
> 
> kudos and comments literally make my day so don't be shy :)


End file.
